


The Journey of Meeting You

by Peachpanther96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpanther96/pseuds/Peachpanther96
Summary: This is a beautiful story of how two souls meet from the perspective of an unique girl, Pearl.





	1. The Party Part 1

Saturday January 7th, 2017 (9:15 p.m) 

I am here trying to get ready for something tonight. It's been a long while since I have gone out. I don't always go out because I prefer to stay at home and enjoy my fun puzzles, but I made an exception for tonight. Tonight is my best friend's birthday party, and I promised her that I'll be there. As I am putting my costume on for the party, I am thinking of ways of how I should interact with people at the party. I am not a social person, and my hope is to not make any conversation awkward. Yes I am pretty awkward. I am that type of person to awkwardly end conversation and that person to make things awkward.

I also do hope that my costume is alright and that it does not look weird on me. I don't know what I should call this costume, but I think it's alright. I have bought a sleeveless mermaid shaped dress with pearls around the top of my turquoise dress. I also bought a mask with pearls. I was lucky enough that I found a dress and a mask with similar designs. I think I am finally ready. This means that I will head out and drive.

(10:00 p.m)

I don't live very close to my best friend Garnet, but the drive is certainly not far. Her house is something that I dream of having one day. The house is two stories long and it's basically lovely. As I park my silver Prius, I hear that electro pop music. The party is lively and barely getting started. I hope to have as much fun in this masquerade themed party

(11:25 p.m)

I have been here a while. The people here are dancing and drunk. I just finished eating this piece of cherry pie that the party had, and yes I am alone here at living room.

I knew what I had to expect from my anti-social skills. I am so terrified to talk to anyone here. I do know most people. Lapis is over there with her girlfriend Peridot. Peridot is my roommate. All I have to say is that they have real great chemistry. They are making out so hard to the point where I want to get up and ask them to get a room, but then again I can't interact with people well. I can never tell them to stop at home anyways. I see Garnet already drunk as she is dancing with a crowd of cool people. I mean, it's her 21st birthday and she deserves to have her time of her life. All I am doing is sitting down on this couch alone with my glass of wine. As I was looking down to my drink, I felt a presence near me.

I turned around and I see a short vibrant woman next to me. She was wearing a mask like me and wearing a tight purple dress, so I didn't get to see her face. She looks familiar as if I have seen her before, but I don't think I know her. Then she starts talking to me. 

“What is this beautiful chick doing here all alone”, she asked. 

I looked at her and I didn't want answer to answer, but something about her made me want to talk to her.

“Just here waiting for someone to dance with. I see that most people here are dancing as groups and stuff”, I explained to her. I felt like I made a stupid fake excuse, but she then said something that was surprising to me.

“ Come on and dance with me, and let me get you a drink. I see that you just finished that wine”

I was really shocked. My response did weird her out or anything, and she actually wants to dance.

(12:04 a.m)

I have been dancing with this girl with the beautiful purple mask for a while now. And oh did I mention that I am really drunk? The vibrant girl was this jazzy dance style that is so erotic. I personally don't like the style, but tonight I let my uptightness go. I even started to dance like her style after I was dancing in my elegant sort of ballet style.

I could tell that she was very tired of dancing, so I suggested that we take a break. We went outside at the patio to talk and rest for a while as she and I are still interested to dancing the whole night. The night sky was so beautiful. The moon was out and everybody was having a fun time. 

She then started to talk once more.

“That was such a good round of dancing, wasn't it?”, She said.

“It sure was. I like your dancing style. It's very unique and it has a beautiful form”, I told her.

“You were not bad yourself. Your moves were elegant and classy. I like it”, she mentions.

Everything seemed so nice. As drunk as I was, my interaction with this mysterious beauty was going well. But then she noticed something.

“Oh man! I think I ripped my dress while I was dancing with you”, she said as she was looking down at herself.

I have noticed the little tear. It was not bad as she imagined it to be. The tear was near her chest. I could fix it if I had the right tools. I know exactly where they are at this house.

Without hesitation, I told her, “ There is no need to worry. Tears do happen, but I know how to fix it here and now. Just follow me and I'll fix it in a snap.”


	2. The Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to be interesting between Pearl and the girl.

Sunday January 8th, 2017 (12:10 a.m)

The pretty girl followed me to the restroom. The equipment was in the cabinet of the restroom and it was a perfect private place to fix the tear. The girl’s dress wasn't as bad. It just needed purple stitches to fix it. I luckily found the perfect shade color that perfectly matched her dress.

I prepared the needle and the stitch so that the dress can look good as new. I felt nervous though. It is not because I don't think I can fix the tear due to my drunk state. I was nervous because this girl has made me feel free and she's super hot right now. The girl was sitting on the sink, in an unintentional sexy pose. This is what is causing my thoughts. She was an outgoing and sexy girl. In my mind, I was telling myself that I needed to concentrate. I must not think like that.

As I began to stitch her dress up, I was staring at her big boobs. Boy were they big. I couldn't stop looking at them. I felt the sexual tension in me, but I knew I had to control my lesbian desires. Just then, the curvy girl began to talk. She started to see that I was looking at her breast.

“ So, I see that you like these babies”

I blushed so much when she said that. I didn't say anything. I tired to continue to fix the tear, but she grab my hands. She also removed the stitches and needle out of my hands.

“Girl, I am having a really great time with you tonight. You are very cool and pretty. I wouldn't mind making this night a little bit more fun. On the plus side, I'm single. If you want to, you can touch my babies. You have my permission to touch my boobs.”

I couldn’t control myself anymore. She turned me on a bit more with the tone of her beautiful raspy voice. I didn't hesitate at all. I started to squeeze her boobs. She gave a little moan. Just then, she put her hands on my jaw. Our eyes locked. We stared for a while, but she pulled in for a kiss. We started making out with our masks on, and it was turning out to be really heated. I want her and she clearly wanted me.

12:17 a.m

As we were making out, people started knocking at the door. “Hurry up”, one person yelled. She and I both decided to continue this without interruption at a different location. We left the restroom with the tools and we headed to an empty room. People in the bathroom line were whispering as we exited.

In the empty dark room, we continued making out. We were touching each other everywhere. I think that the make out session will turn to point where we both will end up naked tonight. The vibrant girl’s hands were going to my boobs. I thought she was going to give them a squeeze once more, but she pulled my turquoise dress from the chest and lowered it down to my hips. I had no bra, and I felt my face turn completely red. She pressed her lips to my left boob and she started to suck on them so hard. I made a moan that I have never made before. I knew that this was the moment where I will lose my virginity, but then we heard another knock. It was Garnet. 

“Who's in there? Y’all better not be doing something nasty in my room.”

“Oh shit, it's Garnet”, we whispered in unison. The girl apparently knew Garnet. I asked her how she knew Garnet. She told me in her whispering voice that Garnet was a childhood friend.

When she told me that, I quickly pulled up my dress. I failed to realize that this was Garnet's room. Garnet doesn't need to know that I was about to do what I wanted to do, especially do her childhood friend. In order to get out of this, I had to say something that made Garnet believe that I was helping a person. Well, it's not lying if you're saying half a truth.

“It's me Garnet. I needed a private place to fix my friend's dress. Sorry I locked the door. I will be there in a minute.”

I fixed the girl’s dress as fast as I could. We tried to act normal before I opened the door to Garnet. When we were composing ourselves, the girl seducingly whispered in my ear, “ we should leave this party and finish what we have started at my place.” I agreed with her with that because I wanted more. I wanted her everywhere in my body.

As we agreed with our plan, I had to take action.Then, I terrifyingly opened the door and we see a calm Garnet. “See Garnet. The girl teared her dress. I had to fix it. It was the right thing to do. Sorry I didn't ask for permission to use your bedroom”, I said.

“That's fine. No worries. I thought it was something else. And oh I'm glad that you met my childhood friend.”

“Well I hope you are still having a good birthday time. It is a great party thank you for inviting me”, I said.

“No problem. Help yourselves out with anything y’all need. Enjoy the rest of the party”

As the conversation ended, I secretly headed out the door with the girl. I was heading to her home with her. We walked down the street so no one from the party could see us leave together. The girl took out her phone and got an Uber for us to go home. We took an Uber because we were not in a great state of mind to drive. This night is still young, and it was about to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is fun to write so far. Thank you all who are reading and leaving me kudos. I am hoping to post chapter 3 next Monday. Anyway Happy Holidays to all 


	3. Bodies

Sunday January 8, 2017, 1:07 a.m. 

The ride on the Uber was the most sexual drive I have ever taken. We were not making out in the car, but we were touching each other in other places. The masked girl sat behind the driver and I sat in the middle. We didn't want to make the driver uncomfortable. Each moment the driver seemed concentrated and distracted, we took advantage. The seducing girl would secretly touch my skinny thighs. She was teasing me and almost touched my crotch. And I would secretly message her lower right boob with me left hand. For the first time, I felt that I wasn't making anything awkward. Everything was going smoothly and I felt alive.

When we arrived to her apartment, the girl thanked the driver for the service, and she held my hand. At this point, we were both sober enough to know what's going on. She lead me to her small apartment. It looked like she lived alone as we entered. The living room was a mess, but it somehow didn't turn me off. She offered me another drink as she walked in the kitchen, and I accepted her offer. She got our drinks and afterwards, she lead me to her bedroom. Things were about to get more heated.

The room resembled the messiness of the house, but it was a bit dark. Her clothes are all in one stack and her paperwork in another. I am guessing that she has her own kind of system, and it's not bothering me as this kind of mess usually drives me crazy. At the room, we didn't start to make out right away. Instead, the girl sat us on her bed to drink.

“So tell me about yourself ”, she said in a sexy tone. We didn't have the chance to do that as the party was loud. I wasn't thinking much about how awkward I was, so the information I gave to her was natural.

“I'm just a repressed nerd looking for fun adventures, even though I'm terrified of them. I am pretty good at almost anything except for cooking. And as you can tell, I'm a true lesbian”, I confidentially told her.

“ I could tell from the start that you are a true lesbian. And I could show you how to cook, Ms. I can do everything. In fact, let me show you how to do a layer frosting here.”

She grabs my drink and she puts both of the drinks on top of the drawer of her room. She then went towards the mini fridge and opened it. The girl had a container of vanilla frosting in one hand and strawberry in another. 

“ Do you want me to show you how to layer vanilla or strawberry. You're going to turn into the best dessert I have ever tasted.”

I stood up and I walked towards her in a sexy way. I then began touching her arm gently and slowly “ I think I'll taste good with strawberry, but leave the vanilla out. I want to try you out with it.”

I pulled in for a kiss. I still noticed that we had our masks on, but it didn't matter now. We were intensely making out to the point that we couldn't breathe. Suddenly, the girl stopped kissing me. She pulled my dress, but this time, she took off my entire dress. I was left only with my underwear on and my mask. She pushed me to the bed afterwards. She laid on top off me and intensely kissed me. I took off her dress as well, but she was entirely naked. She didn't wear anything under. Our bodies were about to energy and I am ready for this.

She was starting to go down on me. She kissed my neck and she went to my boobs. She stopped once more. She extended her arm to reach the frosting. She opened the container and grabbed a handful of frosting.

“ So the trick of this is to put the frosting on top of this delicious layer of milky cake.”

She placed her frosting hands on my boobs as I was laying there. She rubbed it so hard to the point I started to moan fast. Once she was finishing spreading the frosting, she sucked my boobs really hard. She licked and licked. I was a trainwreck with this. She then went lower. Her eyes were now locked in my wet underwear.

“Oh, I made the cook excited down there. Let me fix that for you.”

She took off my underwear. Afterwards, she started to touch my virgin pussy. It was very wet and I wanted her to fix that. The room became a bit more dark. The girl pulled her mask to her head so that she could do the thing I wanted her to do. When she did pull of her mask, I didn't see much detail, but it didn't matter to me right now. Her head then was down there, and her tongue was everywhere. I moaned loudly. My hips and my body became undone. I was about to climax, but then she stopped. Why does she stopped at the perfect moment. She put her mask back on, and I could tell that she had a grin on her face.

“ You taste good, but I want you to make more of your juices. I'm going to put a finger in, if that's okay with you.”

“Yes, Ms. Chef! Put it in me”, I demanded.

And surely she did. Her finger was very thick. She was fucking me hard with it. My hips we're rocking with the rhythm of the finger. I couldn't concentrate anymore. I wanted to scream her name, but I didn't know it. Instead I screamed baby.

“Ba.. baaaby!!”, I screamed as I was losing my breathe.

A lot of cum came out of me as she pulled her finger out. She didn't stop there. She went down again to taste me. I was done as she was licking me. She quickly licked me and laid next to me on my bed.

“ You taste really good baby. I'm going to start calling you that too”, she said.

“ I will make you scream baby too”, I said as I was catching my breath. A few seconds later, I grabbed the vanilla frosting and opened it. “ It's your turn.”

I put the container on the bed. I went on top of her as she did to me. I was kissing her everywhere and was massaging her enormous breast, but then I stopped. 

“ Sit down criss cross on the bed”

She obeyed. Her position was right. I grabbed the container and grabbed a handful of frosting. I rubbed it on the thick and delicious looking thighs. Her pussy was looking well too.

“Like this, right chef?”, I asked.

“Yes, you are becoming a master at this.”

I went down still with my mask on and licked her right thigh. Mmmmmm. Her skin taste so good with vanilla. I heard her moan continuously as I did this. As a finished the right thigh, I went for the left. She was becoming undone. I didn't want to finish the left side. I wanted to go for the main prize. She was surprised when I went for it. 

My tongue did wonders in this girl's thick pussy. I have never done this, yet I looked like a pro. I didn't want to stop, but something in my dirty mind wanted me to fuck her like she did fuck me. I stopped and I pushed her back so that she was laying on the back.

“ I'm going to make you feel what you made me feel chef so you know what a good job you did on me.”

The girl didn't have any words to say as she was very aroused from this. I put my finger in and I did the magical wonders she did to me.

“Baby!”. She came as I fucked her so hard with my finger. I then took my finger and licked the cum out of my finger.

“Mmmmmm. You taste so good. I hope you like the way I layered the frosting today”, I told her as I looked into her eyes.

“ You’re fantastic and tasty too. I'm glad that we had fun tonight,” she said. We both stared at each other for a long time. I have a good feeling about this girl. After staring at each other for eternity, we both became tired by the sex act, so we to cuddle until we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three for y'all. This is my favorite chapter so far in my first work here. Again thank you so much for reading and leaving me kudos. Happy new year to all!


End file.
